I need you
by AmandaLRol
Summary: Team Kakashi is on a simple delivery mission when everything goes to hell and tragedy strikes. With an injured comrade and a new enemy, bonds are realized and emotions are high as the Leaf Ninja fight for their lives and the safety of their village against an unknown threat. Kakashi will do anything to protect Naruto...
1. Team Kakashi

"On your knees, Copy Ninja!" The rogue ninja sneered as Kakashi collapsed to his knees not by choice but by pure exhaustion. His chakra had nearly reached its limit, the outcome of the battle was not looking too promising for the Jounin. His teammates, Naruto and Sakura were close behind. They were at their limits as well. The nin was a formidable opponent and had caught the three by surprise with brute strength and skin like stone that couldn't easily break.

Earlier, before they were attacked, Kakashi and Tenzō split the team into two groups after sensing an enemy presence ahead. Tenzō and Sai would take the document scrolls intended to be delivered to Konoha, and head down another path. While Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura would handle the enemy. Kakashi only hoped that his comrades got away safely. They were still a full day's journey from home.

Naruto whipped out a kunai and flung it at the man in defiance. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and felt a small sense of pride for his stubborn Naruto. The kid in orange charged. _"He never changes."_

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted before Kakashi could intervene. The blonde hero rushed ahead forward, followed by at least twenty clones. As they launched in the air they formed in teams of two and began molding chakra to form…

"Rasengan!" All the Narutos shouted at once as they formed the attack, completely surrounding the enemy. He looked up as the swarm of orange closed in on him, but he simply smiled, taking Kakashi completely by surprise.

"Naruto! Wait!" Too late.

Impact, a loud explosion and a cloud of dust formed blinding both Sakura and Kakashi to the scene before them. They both shielded their eyes from the dust and blinding light "_There's no way he could have avoided that. You got him, Naruto. " _Kakashi strained to see through the dust and after a few seconds he half expected the gloating teen to come running at them, smile in tow.

But he never did. Kakashi felt a chill run down his spine and he shivered. Everything suddenly because eerily quiet.

"_Shit!" _After a few seconds of silence, Kakashi grew uneasy and stood, kunai in hand. He warily set his body into offensive mode, readying himself for a surprise attack. His movements were slow, his body weak. "Sakura get behind me."

"Yes sir!" Sakura quickly got into position. Her eyes flicked around with worry. "_Naruto, where are you?"_

Kakashi swallowed. Still hearing nothing, his heart began to race. "_Damn this dust, where are you, kid?"_

Kakashi's eyes focused on a figure as the dust started to thin out, tall and standing where the attack had just occurred. He sighed and was about to relax when he caught a slightly smaller figure next to him. "_What?"_ As the dust settled, Kakashi and Sakura looked at the two forms and gasped.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, breaking formation. She ran in front of her sensei but he caught her by the arm and gripped her tightly, holding her back. Kakashi mentally had to hold himself back as well, in fear of the enemy reacting and killing Naruto with one swift move. The man had his chance, Naruto was completely at his mercy. Kakashi lifted his hands as if to surrender.

"Stop! Don't hurt him, you can have me instead just let him go." Kakashi didn't even hesitate. He took a step forward.

Sakura looked up at her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, don't-"

"Hush, Sakura don't worry." Kakashi trained his eyes on Naruto.

"_It's as if the Rasengan didn't affect him at all.."_ The man had Naruto by his throat, gripping it tightly, the boy's feet not even touching the ground. He was choking him. The man let out a deep laugh and the squeeze of his hand on the boy's throat tightened, causing Kakashi to flinch and hold his breath.

"_He knew which of them was the real one, but how?_" Kakashi remained there, with his hands free of any weapon and fully visible to the enemy as a form of surrender as he tried to think of any possible way to turn the tide of this battle. _"Naruto should have been able to shake out of that hold. What.."_

Naruto was struggling from the man's grip, clawing at his hands, his body shaking. It was then Kakashi knew something was off.

Naruto's movements were weak, his body convulsed as if he was in excruciating pain. A slight glow escaped the surface of his skin and covered his entire body.

"_Oh no.. He's draining Naruto's chakra!" _ He noticed too late. The boy suddenly grew lax, his sharp blue eyes rolled to the back of his head and he stopped struggling, his arms falling to his sides. Blood dripped from his nose.

Kakashi stepped forward in front of Sakura, he struggled to keep his tone calm while his mind raced. "Sakura stay, I'll handle this." The Jounin didn't wait for an answer from her. Timing was crucial.

He rushed forward and flung three kunai at the man while leaping in the air. It was enough to distract him and he dropped an unconscious Naruto, the boy collapsing to a heap on the ground, not moving. Kakashi took advantage of the distraction and jumped in front of Naruto while the man backed off to avoid being tagged by the knives. The Jounin stood in front of the boy, blocking the man's line of sight while he threw several more knives at him.

Kakashi quickly turned and checked over Naruto while still keeping himself aware of the enemy's position.

Naruto's chakra was barely noticeable but he was breathing and had a strong pulse. "_Still alive, thank God. Too close, Kakashi." _He mentally sighed in relief and turned on the enemy, molding his chidori.

"I'm your opponent!" He announced as he launched in the air, thrusting his jutsu at the enemy, pushing him back farther from the defenseless boy.

The man quickly dodged the attack, laughing at Kakashi while weaving his hands. Suddenly a blast of fire, Kakashi maneuvered away from it easily but left himself wide open. Taking advantage of the opening, the man threw two kunai at him and they pierced him directly through the stomach and chest, Kakashi realized too late that there were paper bombs attached. "Ugh!"

_Boom!_

"Kakashi-sensei!"

_Poof!_

A cloud of white and black smoke engulfed the man and he was taken by surprise. "What the... A shadow clone..? Damn!" He quickly realized what was happening but he couldn't turn fast enough. Kakashi slammed his chidori right through the man's stomach and sent him flying backwards in an explosion of lightning.

"_Got you!" _The man crashed not far away into a cliff of rocks, the impact causing a small avalanche, large boulders slamming down and crashing where the man had fallen. Kakashi landed ungracefully back on the ground, collapsing to his knees again as he tried to catch his breath. "_Too much.." _He sucked in deep lungfuls of air to prevent himself from passing out.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura rushed to her sensei and knelt down next to him. She held him steady, and began worrying over him.

"Sakura, go help Naruto." Kakashi breathed. He was trying to control his racing heart. He squeezed his eyes shut. "_It's done."_

"Right!" Sakura hesitated and ran to Naruto, tending to his wounds. "Kaka-sensei, Naruto is okay!" She shouted as the blonde boy began to regain consciousness, sitting up under his own power. He seemed dazed and confused, but otherwise in good spirits.

After personally making sure he was okay, Sakura promptly smacked him upside his head and proceeded to lecture him about how irresponsible and reckless he was. Naruto flailed his arms around apologetically. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle despite his condition. "_Typical Naruto and Sakura. They haven't changed a bit."_

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you alright?" Naruto shouted to him, smiling and rubbing the back of his head. Probably in an attempt to get Sakura off his back, and it seemed to have worked. Kakashi smiled but remembered they couldn't see it.

He gave Naruto a thumbs up and chuckled "Yeah, Naruto I'm okay." Kakashi stood and fixed his forehead protector. "Cripes! Naruto try and be more careful next time, okay? You nearly got yourself-" He suddenly tensed up and stopped speaking, immediately signaling the two others that something was not right. They both stood, Naruto heavy on his feet but ready.

Kakashi was too slow.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted, pointing. "Behind you!"

Naruto gasped in shock and for a split second Kakashi saw his eyes change, but he wasn't paying much attention to that.

"Hidden Jutsu: Finger Execution Blades!" A form came rushing at Kakashi from where he was thought to have been crushed by rocks, at a speed even the Jounin couldn't keep up with. He gasped. "_If that jutsu hits me, I'm dead."_

Blades spat from the man's fingers and blasted at a deafening speed. Kakashi would have normally been able to dodge but exhaustion suddenly took its toll. He wasn't going to get away in enough time. "_Is this it? Have I failed?"_

At the very last possible second, a flash of orange invaded Kakashi's line of sight. For some unknown reason, that annoyed him slightly. Impact. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable explosion of pain. It never came.

Sakura's scream was the scariest sound Kakashi had ever heard in his life. "Naruto!"

He opened his eyes to a sight that would be etched into his mind until the end of time. There he was, his Naruto. He had shielded Kakashi from the attack, saving his life. In turn he had taken the entirety of the impact. Three blades pierced his body and his vital spots.

"_Naruto!"_ Kakashi's mind screamed, his heart in his throat. Blood was beginning to escape Naruto's wounds as he stood there, seemingly in shock.

"Naruto!" Kakashi found his voice finally, yet he didn't even notice himself speaking. "Naruto, why..?!"

The Jounin's pained voice caught the attention of the boy and Naruto turned his head slightly, gazing at Kakashi from the corner of his eye. "Kakashi-sensei.. don't you think, you're getting a bit.. slow for this..type of stuff?" Naruto smiled but then choked up blood and his entire body wracked beneath the enemy's hold.

The man doubled back almost in shock and pulled his finger blades from Naruto's body, retreating just as fast as he had attacked. Naruto jolted from the sudden movement and screamed out in pain as Kakashi scrambled to catch the boy before he collapsed onto the ground. "_No, no, no, no.."_

"_Shit! I wasn't supposed to kill the demon boy! They'll have my head for this!" _The man backtracked to a higher field position away from Kakashi and the boy, his anger seethed at the sheer stupidity of what had just transpired. "You arrogant boy!" He shouted to Naruto. "Why would you risk your life for a weak fool like him!?"

Kakashi cradled Naruto in his arms while the blood began to soak his jacket. Suddenly it all made sense. Why the enemy didn't go after Tenzō and Sai when they were the ones with the scrolls. Why the man didn't immediately strike down Naruto when he had him in his grasp. "_He was after Naruto. This has nothing to do with our mission. This man is after the nine-tail fox."_

"Naruto!" Sakura was beside Kakashi and Naruto before the Jounin even noticed. He held Naruto close to his chest, as Sakura began emergency medical first aid. "Sakura, put pressure on the most severe wound." It hurt him to keep his voice as calm as it was but Sakura quickly obeyed, applying pressure to the wound closest to Naruto's chest. He slightly sat Naruto up against his own chest and wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, applying pressure to another wound near his stomach. His hand was quickly soaked in the boy's blood.

Kakashi only noticed Naruto was still slightly conscious when he heard a soft moan escape his throat. His big blue eyes were fading as he turned and looked at his sensei.

Kakashi looked at the boy, his heart in his stomach. "Stay with us, Naruto. I won't allow you to die. Stay with me." He spoke softly, gently brushing a strand of hair from the boy's face with his free hand.

"Kakashi.. sens.." Naruto tried to form the words from his mouth but instead winced in pain and proceeded to cough up blood. His eyes rolled upwards and his hands stopped shaking.

Kakashi felt like he was gonna be sick. He shook the boy lightly. Sakura pushed her chakra beyond her limits into Naruto in an effort to save him. Tears were streaming down her face. "Naruto don't you dare die on me, or else I'll kill you!" She shouted.

"Naruto stay with me." Kakashi felt anger boiling in his throat but he swallowed it down. "You're not allowed to die, stay with me." His voice cracked, he could feel his entire body shaking but he didn't know why. This feeling was completely unfamiliar to him. Naruto's eyes slightly regained focus and he looked at Kakashi. He tried to speak again.

"Shh, Naruto don't speak." Kakashi closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to control his shaking hands. He opened his eyes praying for this to be nothing but a nightmare but instead caught the dull eyes of his Naruto. They were staring back at him.

"Kakashi-sensei I need to.. I need to tell you.." Naruto tensed in pain and Kakashi winced as he coughed up even more blood. Naruto weakly lifted his hand and wiped it across his sensei's cheek, only then did Kakashi realize that he was actually crying. "You're like a father to me.. Ever since I lost.. Pervy Sage… I don't..."

The words struck Kakashi as if a thousand kunai had just pierced his heart. He clenched his fist as a flashback of Obito laying there, crushed beneath the boulder crossed his mind. He choked back a sob and bit his lip. Sakura pushed harder, causing Naruto to wince, she was shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry...I couldn't let you.. get hurt." Naruto's eyes stared blankly at his sensei. "I love you.." He smiled weakly.

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut and his entire body tensed. He was mentally slapped in the face by Naruto's words and his head spun. He fought against the sudden wave of nausea to speak. "My Naruto, I love you too. Stay with me, please." He slightly brushed the blonde, matted hair away from the boy's face again and smiled. "You're going to be okay. I promise."

Naruto had lost consciousness before he could finish his words and Kakashi looked at Sakura, pleadingly. Sakura looked back at her sensei with sad eyes. "Sensei, it's not good. Two of his vital spots were hit, he's lost a lot of blood already. I'm doing my best to heal him but we need to stop the bleeding. He's not healing as fast as he usually does, Sensei. Why?" Sakura sobbed.

"His chakra was blocked. The nine-tails can't heal Naruto as efficiently because when the man got ahold of Naruto, he used a Jutsu to block all of his chakra, even the beast's." Kakashi's fist clenched with rage again. "_Naruto.. please hang on."_

Kakashi gently lifts Naruto off his newly bloodied chest and places him softly on the ground before him. "Sakura, control the bleeding and get him wrapped up as best you can. We have to get him to safety and figure out how we are going to help him." He angrily flips out a kunai from his back pocket and glares toward the enemy who so gravely injured his Naruto. Kakashi grips the blade tightly and Sakura notices an anger in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Yes sir!" She replies, taking out her medical kit and immediately beginning to work on Naruto as best she can.

"You'll pay for this.." Sakura heard her sensei snarl before he leapt up into the air, tossing his kunai at the man.

A fierce battle raged on, Kakashi finding new strength in his anger and adrenaline. He caught the enemy off guard with his Sharingan and finally managed to get the upper hand. After the loss of one of his arms, the man was useless.

The Jounin took no mercy on the fallen ninja and stood before him, ready to strike the finishing blow. He glared, an anger so fierce that Kakashi was even scaring himself. "What are your intentions here today?" He growled, not recognizing his own voice. "Why are you after Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Y-you can't make me tell you anything!" The ninja swallowed and looked at the man standing above him, his eyes showing no fear in the face of certain death. "I'd rather die!"

Kakashi laughed, surprised at the forcefulness and sharpness of it. He reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him to where he was practically in his face. The man felt the heat of Kakashi's breath in his eyes and winced. "You're going to die, anyway." He breathed menacingly. His whole body shook with rage that he himself was barely managing to control.

The man blinked, defeated. He held his hand up and smiled. "Even if I tell you, it's not going to make much of a difference. The plan is already set in motion. You are nothing but a pawn and the boy is a key playing piece." He shrugged, baring his teeth in a wicked smile. "You defeated me, so the least I can do is tell you how the world is going to end." He narrowed his eyes.

Kakashi remained silent, grinding his teeth. He wanted so badly to rip the man's throat out but he needed some information first. "My boss is after the demon scum and it's body. He wants his power. His goal is to release the spirit seal and use the boy with a Demon Control Jutsu."

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. He threw the man down to the ground forcefully, causing him to fall on his face. "A Demon Control Jutsu?" He had never heard of such a crazy thing. The tailed beasts could not possibly be controlled. "There's no such jutsu that can do that."

"Yes, there is now. It's not perfected yet but is said to control the human containing the tailed beast and all its power." The man spat blood on the ground and laughed slightly while using his arm to sit up. "I guess it's a shame I killed that kid. He would have made a great weapon to control. But I guess the demon inside of him will suffice." He sat up slowly and then turned to look Kakashi dead in the eyes. "Oh, but don't worry. My boss and his men won't stop until they have every last demon in their possession, including the demon inside that corpse of your pretty little blonde…"

The man didn't get to finish his sentence before Kakashi's eyes flashed with red anger and he drove a blade straight through the man's throat. He gurgled and twitched as blood poured through his mouth and soon his body lay still, He was dead. Kakashi could have gotten more information off the man but his temper proved unstable.

Suddenly, Kakashi's legs turned to rubber, the anger and adrenaline leaving his body all at once. He collapsed to his knees next to the dead man, finding it difficult to breathe. He panicked and tried to calm himself, only then realizing that he was crying again. His body shook with sobs as he buried his face in his hands. "_Naruto.. my Naruto.."_

Kakashi couldn't have been sitting there for more than a minute before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up expecting Sakura but instead he met eyes with a solemn and sympathetic Tenzō standing over him.

Tenzō got down on his knees in front of Kakashi, comforting him the best he could. "Senpai, Senpai, it's going to be okay. We're here." He had never seen Kakashi in such a poor state. He thought the Jounin incapable of crying, or showing emotion at all, especially on the field. But he understood. He knew the bond between Kakashi and Naruto even if Kakashi didn't fully know it yet himself.

"Kakashi-Senpai, save your emotions for later. We have to plan accordingly how we are going to get Naruto back to the village safely. He is not well enough to travel even if we carry him the way." Tenzō studied Kakashi carefully. "His injuries are too severe. Even if we were to find a way, it's over a day's journey and I don't think Naruto will-"

"Why did you come back?" Kakashi suddenly asked, his voice low and heavy. He wiped his face and stood before Tenzō answered. "Why didn't you go like I instructed?" His eyes flared and Tenzō winced. "You could have jeopardized the entire mission had the enemy found you out."

"I- The seal and it's power over Naruto that I monitor, compressed itself suddenly. I knew something bad had happened and Naruto was in serious trouble. I feared for your lives." Tenzō also stood. "We doubled back but.. we got here too late." Tenzō glanced over to Sakura and Sai, both kneeling next to Naruto.

Kakashi followed his gaze and his eyes rested on his fallen comrade. "Right," He said distractedly. He looked back over to Tenzō. "I'm sorry, thank you for coming back." His tone had completely gone soft again. He closed his eyes and felt Tenzō's hands grab his shoulders roughly before realizing that he was about to collapse. Kakashi let himself be supported. "Thanks."

Tenzō nodded. "Kakashi-Senpai.."

"I know. Let's go. We need to make shelter." As Kakashi spoke, little droplets of water began to fall from the sky and onto his head. Clouds rolled over and a clap of thunder was heard in the distance.

Kakashi sighed and pulled away from Tenzō. They were both next to Naruto, seconds following a bright flash of lightening not too far off. Sakura nor Sai reacted to their sudden appearance or the rolling thunder that followed. Sakura looked ready to collapse and was leaning on Sai for support.

Naruto's jacket and shirt had been removed, exposing his tightly wrapped and bandaged chest, the white gauze already turning a horrible crimson red before their eyes. His head was resting in Sakura's lap as she quietly stroked his cheek. Kakashi, in his weary state, still couldn't help but smile as he imagined a disgusted Naruto telling off Sakura for being so touchy.

Kakashi knelt down next to Naruto and felt for his pulse. It was there, but barely. His breathing was rough and uneven, and his body despite being in the weakened condition it was in, was still fighting back with a temperature. He was pale, and shaking.

The worn Jounin gently lifted Naruto up from the ground and cuddled him into his chest. He suddenly seemed so small and light. Kakashi's mind flashed back to remember the kid Naruto he always had to carry home after his long nights training with Sasuke.

Kakashi fought away the kind memories and the tears. "Tenzō, there's a clearing up ahead in the forest, we'll make camp there. Regroup."

Tenzō nodded and went ahead of everyone else to get things ready. The rest of the group followed behind and arrived just as Tenzō was finishing up. Kakashi made sure to be gentle with Naruto as they made their way inside of the wooden shelter.

"Sakura, with me. I need you close to Naruto in case something happens." Sai had prepared a cot for Naruto and Kakashi placed him down onto it before quickly sitting next to him.

Sakura nodded and promptly sat on the other side of Naruto, making sure she was close. Her face was tear-stained and matted with dirt. Her hands were shaking slightly but she said not a word. She wiped her face and weaved her fingers around Naruto's hands. He didn't react.

"I'll take first watch." Tenzō said before leaving the room. Sai simply stood there, staring at Naruto. Lightning flashed outside and thunder followed closely behind. The wind was starting to pick up.

Sai was the first to speak after a few minutes. "Is Naruto going to die?"

Kakashi flinched at his words and nearly expected Sakura to jump from her seating position and give Sai a good beat down, but she remained still and continued to watch Naruto breathe, not saying a word or even acknowledging Sai or anything around her.

"No, Sai." Kakashi heard himself speak. "We're going to do everything we can to keep that from happening." His own voice was strained.

Sai blinked at Kakashi. "Good," He simply said before turning and leaving the room. Kakashi wondered about Sai's emotions.

Naruto suddenly stirred, sputtering blood from his mouth, coughing and moaning. Sakura jumped and looked at her sensei for direction, but Kakashi was already behind Naruto. He lifted the boy up and sat behind him, sitting against the wall while supporting him so he didn't choke on his own blood. He easily lifted Naruto up and placed him in his lap, a seemingly easier position for the weakened boy to breathe on his own. He laid Naruto's head on his chest and sat there as the boy went limp in his arms, causing Kakashi's heart to skip a beat. He was still struggling to breathe but no longer shaking in pain. _"Why did you do it, Naruto? Why..." _

"He's getting worse." Kakashi breathed, his voice falling him. "He's usually healed somewhat by now." He looked down at the frail little boy he held in his arms. "_He's not healing at all…"_

Kakashi looked up to notice fresh tears falling from Sakura's eyes. He couldn't help but feel her pain. He wanted so badly to crawl into a corner and ignore the world around him but he couldn't He had to remain strong. "Please Sakura, get some rest. I'll wake you if anything changes." He promised.

"Kakashi-sensei I couldn't possibly…"

"Sakura, that's an order."

It took a little convincing but Sakura must have been more tired than she thought because she was out before her head hit the pillow. "_She's beyond exhausted."_ He gazed out the window and noticed the rain, it was pouring outside. "_We all are."_

Kakashi looked down to his pale little Naruto sleeping in his arms and fought back a wave of emotion. "_I'm going to do whatever it takes. I'm not going to let you die. Naruto, I'm not letting you die. I love you too, and so do many others. Just keep fighting please. Don't you dare give up. We need you.."_ Kakashi brought the blonde boy closer to his chest and kissed him lightly on his forehead. He leaned back against the wall, exhaustion overcoming him. He succumbed to the darkness that greeted him so eagerly...

_"I need you..."_


	2. Worse Than Scum

_Kakashi was running. _

_He didn't know if he was running to something or from something. He didn't even know where he was running or even why. Everything around him was pitch black. He was running as fast as his legs could take him, because he was scared._

_Tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't explain why. He felt so small, so vulnerable. He kept running and running with no end in sight. He shouted, but there was no sound. He wiped tears from his eyes but there was no one to comfort him. He looked around but there was nothing to see._

_"Do you realize what you just said?!" A voice suddenly shouted in the distance. It echoed all around him. It almost sounded like…_

_Kakashi's own voice vibrated in his head as he heard himself reply. "Yeah.."_

_His voice sounded young, arrogant. Foolish. It danced around in his mind as he continued to run. The familiar voices were scaring him, he wanted so desperately to get away from them._

_His voice echoed close behind him, it was following him. "The two of us are going to complete this mission."_

_The boy replied to Kakashi, his childish voice wrought with fear and and anger. "And Rin? What about Rin!?"_

_Obito. The other voice was Obito._

_Kakashi stopped running and fell to his knees. "Obito!" He tried to scream but his own voice was mute. He slammed his fists on the ground when he heard his voice again, replying to the boy._

_"Rin comes later."_

_Kakashi wanted to curl into a ball. The voices were surrounding him now. He didn't know what to do. He still couldn't see a thing. His whole entire body was shaking with sobs. "Obito! Rin!"_

_Suddenly Kakashi found himself standing in a wooded area. Obito was there. He was standing in front of him, his eyes furious. Kakashi tried to reach out to him but his body wouldn't move. He tried calling to him but his voice didn't exist. He heard his younger self speak again. "The enemy wants to find out what we're up to. They won't kill her right away."_

_Kakashi stood and started to run again. He blindly tried to claw his way to the surface of this hell. He felt like he was drowning. Obito glared at him in his mind. He started to speak but his words spun around and got scrambled inside Kakashi's head. He screamed, the pain nearly unbearable. _

_Everything suddenly rushed forward. Obito was gone. In his place, was Naruto. Kakashi's little Naruto. They were still in the wooded area from Kakashi's past, his feet wouldn't carry him away. He was stuck in the memories that he tried so hard to forget, so hard to run away from. Naruto was standing in Obito's place. He reached into his pocket, pulling something out and then showing it to Kakashi. "Remember that lesson you taught us, Kakashi-sensei?" He smiled, his goofy smile that Kakashi loved so much. He opened his hand to reveal two shiny bells._

_"You taught us a very important lesson that day, and I still remember it!" Naruto tossed the bells in the air and caught them. They rang beautifully. Kakashi just stood there and watched Naruto. He itched so badly to hug the kid. He wanted so badly to speak to him. "Those who break the rules are considered scum," He recounted. "But those who leave their friends behind are worse than scum!"_

_Naruto threw the bells in the air but when they came back down, Naruto wasn't there to catch them. They fell to the ground with a loud clang as Naruto's words echoed in Kakashi's mind. In Naruto's place was Obito, crumpled on the ground and crying. The bells rolled away from Obito and stopped near Kakashi's feet. Obito glanced at them and then up to Kakashi. His right eye was missing._

_"Worse than scum!"_

_Everything went pitch black again. The ground beneath Kakashi gave way and he was falling. Forever it seemed, until he came to an abrupt stop, floating before a scene from his past. His eyes widened in shock._

_It was Naruto. Seven, no more than eight years old. A group of people were surrounding him, adults and children alike. They were throwing rocks at him, a boy even ran up and kicked him after his own mother told him to do so. Naruto was crying, hunched in a ball on the ground. _

_The Kakashi from the past was sitting there. Just sitting and observing from a distance. He never made an attempt to intervene. He watched as the boy was bullied and attacked, too interested in his book to even care. _

_Kakashi screamed but no one listened to his mute voice. "Stop! Stop hurting him! Do something you fool!" But he just sat there._

_He shouted and and squirmed inside his head, reaching out to the small boy but never touching him, his body shaking with sobs. "Stop it, stop it please."_

_He could hear Naruto crying in his head. Voices invaded his mind, there was no room to breathe. They were the voices of Naruto's torture. _

_"Demon freak!"_

_"Loser!"_

_"Why don't you die already!"_

_Kakashi choked as the air left his lungs. His body was burning. Flashes of Obito and Naruto's faces kept invading his head. There was no escape._

_"Worse than scum…"_

Kakashi woke with a start, someone was shaking him. He instinctively gasped for air as the memories of his all too real nightmare flooded his mind. He sat up quickly, immediately regretting it as his head spun and the room went upside down. His eyes lost focus and he panicked, trying to scramble to his feet. A pair of rough hands grabbed his shoulders and held him down.

"Kakashi-senpai, Kakashi-senpai!" Tenzō knelt in front of Kakashi and and shook him slightly, trying to get his attention. "You're okay, just relax. You are safe." He placed two fingers on Kakashi's forehead and the Jounin's muscles relaxed immediately, his eyes coming back into focus. He looked at Tenzō.

"What's going on?" He asked blearily.

"You fell unconscious last night," Sakura replied. Kakashi looked at her, she looked better than she had last night. She was kneeling next to Kakashi, her eyes worried. "I had to tend to your wounds before they became more serious." She forced a smile. "You were having a nightmare, it could be because of the stress. We were really worried."

Kakashi groaned. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, a nightmare..." He looked at them both and tried a smile. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I am okay."

Sakura smiled back. "Good, I'm glad, sensei."

Kakashi nodded. "How is he?"

Her smiled wavered and she glanced to the other end of the room. Kakashi followed her gaze as it rested on the boy. He shivered and his heart dropped as he recounted the nightmare and visions flashed in his head. The Jounin resisted the urge to crawl over to him and wrap him in a hug.

He was breathing. Kakashi could tell right away by just looking at him. His chest rose and fell unevenly, a rasping sound escaped his lungs with each exhale. His skin was yellowish and soaked in sweat. The bandages on his chest and around his stomach were fairly new, and not much blood had soaked through them yet.

Tenzō broke the ominous silence. "It was touch and go last night but he's made it this long. He is a fighter after all."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile behind his mask. "Of course he is. He's Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage and most unpredictable ninja of the Hidden Leaf!" Those words earned him a surprised look from the others.

Sakura looked up, a glint in her eye. "That's right, sensei." She said, her voice upbeat.

Kakashi chuckled to himself and glanced at Naruto. _"You'll pull through this, Naruto. You always do."_

He paused, furrowing his brow, and glanced around the room. "Oh?"

"What is it?" Tenzō sat back and eyed the Jounin questioningly.

"Where is Sai?"

"Oh, right." Tenzō stood. "I sent him ahead. He's the fastest of us all and I thought he could get word to Konoha and the Hokage before nightfall about our situation. Naruto needs medical attention right away." He paused, looking at the blonde boy sleeping. "I requested Sai to also send a few members of the Anbu as protection in case we ran into another complication, or if anyone decided to try for Naruto again on our way back. If we leave soon we could possibly run into them about half the way. The added protection would be-"

"On our way back?" Kakashi asked abruptly. "How are we going to get back, Naruto is in no condition to travel."

"We have to try. He has to hold out for that long, until we get to Konoha. It's his best chance. He'll be dead within a day if we just sit and wait."

Kakashi clenched the blanket in his fists. He shook his head. "There has to be another way. We can't risk-"

"There is no other way, Kakashi-senpai. If we want to have a chance to save Naruto's life, this is the only way. He's barely holding on at it is, we have to do something."

Kakashi sat there for a few moments as he gazed out of the window. It was sunny. Only a few clouds hung around in the sky. _"Naruto…"_

"Right." He finally agreed. There was no other way.

"Kaka-sensei?"

He looked at the pink haired girl, her big green eyes gazing at him. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"O-Oh?"

"Promise me that Naruto will be okay. Promise me that he's going to make it through this and be his old self again soon." Her voice wavered, a tear fell. She looked down.

"Ah-" Kakashi didn't know how to respond. He reached out and put his hand under her chin and lifted it slightly. "I promise," He heard himself say. "I promise I will protect Naruto with my life." He spoke more to himself than he did to Sakura, in the end.

Kakashi stood and stretched. He looked around the room and rubbed his tired eye. "Well, Tenzō, Sakura, what are you waiting for? Let's get ready to go. I can handle Naruto, you all take care of the rest." He looked at the frail boy. _"I'll protect you with my life, Naruto. Just as you would do for me. Just as you have already done."_

Several minutes and a few food pills later, the team was ready to head off. Sakura and Tenzō carried what they could of the remaining supplies while Kakashi carried Naruto in his arms. Tenzō would take the lead and Sakura would head the rear. Two of Kakashi's clones would take the left and right flank while Kakashi and Naruto had the middle. The Jounin had his Sharingan readily available if it was needed. They headed out after making sure there were no chakra signals near them.

* * *

"There's no sign of enemy presence." Tenzō announced to the group behind him. They had been out for an hour now, traveling through the trees, trying to draw the least amount of attention to themselves as they possibly could while still remaining on high alert. Kakashi had thought that Naruto might have been a little heavy for him to carry along the way but the boy was surprisingly light, only worrying Kakashi even more. They were making decent time despite Kakashi keeping his pace to a tolerable speed. He worried about injuring Naruto even more if they rushed carelessly.

In the few hours that had past the team ran into no complications, but Kakashi knew it wasn't going to last long. Hell, he was surprised it lasted as long as it did. Sensing danger, he came to an abrupt stop and landed on the ground softly. He sat Naruto on the ground and carefully looked him over. His two clones vanished with puffs of white smoke as Sakura and Tenzō came up on his sides.

Sakura landed light on her feet and quickly made her way beside the Jounin. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei? Is something wrong with Naruto?" Her eyes were tense with worry.

"We've got company, Sakura. Stay on your guard." Kakashi informed her. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked over to Tenzō.

He nodded and studied his surroundings, counting. "I count six." He said. "We can't split up, that's just not going to work if they're after Naruto. A diversion tactic just isn't an option." Tenzō looked around, sensing all of the chakra that was surrounding them. _"Shit"_

"This is not good," Kakashi breathed. "We're outnumbered. I didn't expect this many so soon." His eyes shifted from side to side. "These one's are impatient." He stood and took a deep breath. "Sakura, I want you beside Naruto at all times. Do not leave his side no matter what, okay?" He glanced at Sakura and then at Naruto. "if the situation gets dire, do not try to help. Take Naruto and get out, run as fast as you can and don't stop until you get to Konoha, no matter what." His voice was stern, quiet.

Sakura looked at her sensei, her expression that of distress. "Kaka-sensei, I'm not going to abandon you-"

Kakashi glared at Sakura, his eyes suddenly ice cold. Sakura had never seen him like that. She took a step back in shock. "You will do as your told. That's an order." He said, cooly.

"Y-Yes sir!" She said as she ran over to Naruto. She got down on her knees and gathered the boy close to her. Kakashi suddenly apparated in front of her and Tenzō to her left side. They were both standing defensively.

A voice came from the thicket closest to Kakashi. "So, you sensed our chakra?" It was a woman, she was standing behind a tree but Kakashi could see her face slightly as she sneered at him. "No matter. We'll make quick work of you."

Suddenly a kunai from the opposite direction came flying at Kakashi's head. The jounin didn't even wince. He quickly lifted his arm up and deflected the attack with his own blade. A loud clang! and the blade smashed into a tree nearby, nearly cutting clean through it. A few tense moments afterward, several more kunai flew at him in different directions. He managed to block most of them but one grazed his side and he staggered. "So fast!" More came flying at him before he could recover.

"Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!" Tenzō shouted. A huge rock wall began to form around the group. It blocked the blades as they all sunk into it. The rock wall jutsu suddenly expanded outward, at a speed that would destroy anything in it's path. A few ninja from above jumped as the trees were knocked down by the force of the wall. They all landed on the ground before the group of four. Now all six ninja were visible.

"Kakashi-senpai?" Tenzō questioned. "Are you alright?!

"I'm okay," He said as he clutched his side. The wound wasn't too deep. He would be fine.

The woman took off toward Kakashi, "Lightning Style: Charged strike!" She shouted. Her arms and feet were suddenly glowing with an electrical chakra charge.

Her speed increased drastically, catching Kakashi and Tenzō off guard.

Kakashi jumped and defended against the constant barrage of punches and kicks. She was moving so fast, he had no chance for an offensive attack. He jumped up, landed on a tree branch and shot himself up and away from her. Now was his chance, Kakashi wielded his Chidori as the woman jumped after him. She closed in on him faster than he anticipated. He didn't have time to redirect before she was right up on him. Kakashi spun around mid-jump only to realize that the woman was weaving a jutsu with only one hand. "What the hell?!" He was caught by surprise. "That's impossible!"

She smiled. Kakashi shifted his body, "Lightning Blade!"

Tenzō looked on as Kakashi battled up in the trees. The woman was a formidable opponent, giving Kakashi a tough time by herself. Tenzō wondered if they would be able to handle all of them. He turned around and glanced at Sakura. "Get ready to move, Sakura," He spoke lowly, glaring at one of the men when he took a step forward, smiling evilly.

Sakura nodded and gathered Naruto up in her arms, ready to sprint when given the signal. She looked up and watched her sensei as he was hit with a blast that came from nowhere. "Kakashi-sensei!" She shouted.

The woman hit Kakashi hard. She had somehow managed to dodge his lightning blade with ease. Using Kakashi's weight against him, she grabbed him by the wrist and shifted so she could swing him around. In Kakashi's moment of weakness she placed her hand on his chest. "Chakra Control Jutsu!"

Kakashi felt something he had never experienced before. He was suddenly and completely drained, all physical strength was gone. His entire body started to tingle and itch. He gasped, unable to move or shift his own weight as he was falling to the ground quickly. He felt the woman's hand grasping his wrist but it felt foreign to him. Everything felt foreign to him suddenly, and he started to wonder where he even was. It all ended in a matter of seconds. The woman punched Kakashi in his stomach with her charged attack, and Kakashi fell hard. _"What is this feeling..?"_

The Jounin fell to the ground after receiving a direct hit from the woman's charged jutsu. His body hitting hard as he yelped in pain. He was going numb, his field of vision blurring. He clutched his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. It felt like he was struck by a bolt of lightening. The woman landed next to him. She placed a kunai against his throat and smiled. "By the way, my name is Yurami. It's nice to meet you, Hatake Kakashi." She laughed innocently. "Although honestly you're quite the disappointment. How you ever managed to defeat my brother is a mystery I'll never know."

Yurami grabbed Kakashi by his hair and forced him to sit up, she placed the kunai in her hand directly above the Jounin's heart. She lifted to strike the finishing blow as Kakashi looked on in horror, unable to move or get away.

"Wood Release: Binding Technique!" She yelled as large pillars of wood rose from the ground right below her. They quickly surrounded the woman and wrapped around her, completely constricting her movements. A few of the ninja gasped and stepped backward. She dropped the knife and started to struggle.

"What's this?" Despite the woman's current position, she burst out laughing. "A wood-style user!? How interesting." She struggled against the hold. "It's no use!" She snarled. "The demon boy is ours!" The ninja recollected themselves and advanced toward Tenzō and Sakura. Kakashi was finally able to steady himself and get onto his knees. The pain was too much and he was afraid if he stood he would lose consciousness quickly.

Yurami started laughing maniacally. "Not so fast, Hatake Kakashi." She clenched her fist despite being bound and Kakashi suddenly screamed out in pain. Tenzō looked on, confused and shocked. He concentrated his jutsu and it tightened around her body, causing her to wince and release her hold on Kakashi.

Kakashi took the moment of reprieve and looked over to Sakura, regret and anguish in his eyes as he shouted, his voice hoarse. "Sakura, go! Get out of here! Now!"

Too late.

Tenzō was too distracted in capturing the woman that he didn't even take notice when one of the ninja slipped past his eyes. Sakura was at the mercy of the enemy's kunai as Kakashi looked on in horror.

"No!" He shouted, trying to stand on his feet. He lost balance and fell on his side. "Sakura!"

"Let my sister go," The enemy ninja gripped Sakura tightly behind her neck as he pressed the blade against her throat, drawing blood. Tenzō looked over to Kakashi, seeking direction but when he saw the state he was in, he quickly obliged. He released his jutsu and the woman fell to the ground, landing on her feet. Tenzō cursed aloud and looked at Naruto helplessly. Two of the men grabbed Tenzō and relieved him of his weapons.

Yurami picked up her kunai and grabbed Kakashi by his hair, lifting the man to his knees again. "We came for the demon boy, Kakashi Hatake, but killing you would be a nice bonus for our father. His son avenged. Kakashi of the Sharingan defeated." She laughed as she lifted the blade to strike. Her knife came down on Kakashi and he closed his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted.

A flash of white blinded her. A red streak blurred Sakura's vision as she screamed. The knife was suddenly gone from her throat with no explanation. She heard a crunching sound all around her, almost like the sound of bones being crushed beneath a heavy weight. The wind suddenly picked up, and Sakura had to shield her eyes from the rising dust. It cleared quickly, the wind picking up at an unnatural speed. Sakura concentrated chakra to her feet so she wouldn't get blown away. "What's going on?!" She shouted to Tenzō. He didn't reply, his mouth hung open in shock.

She chanced a look and gasped at what she saw. Sakura did a doubletake as she looked down at the ground near her feet. She actually thought her eyes were deceiving her but upon realization of what was going on, she realized that they weren't. Naruto wasn't with her anymore.

There stood Naruto. Well, it wasn't exactly Naruto. It was the boy's beast. He was standing in front of his sensei protectively, his bloody palm stretched out in front of him. Imbedded in his palm was a knife. The same knife the woman had wielded just moments before, with the intent to stab Kakashi in his heart and end his life. The woman seemed frozen, her eyes wide in shock. "Wh- what is this?!"

Kakashi couldn't believe what was happening. He struggled to get himself away from the woman's grip on him as he looked around. His chest throbbed, as did his head. The numbing was beginning to leave his body, but pain was setting in.

All around them laid the woman's dead comrades. Naruto's beast managed to finish all of them off in a swift move, the chakra faster than Kakashi's Sharingan could keep up with. Even the one who had been standing behind Sakura only moments before was now crushed beneath her, every bone in his body broken.

Everyone seemed frozen in their spots. Not one person dared move, fearing that they would unintentionally gain the attention of the wild beast. Kakashi made a quick assumption that the boy was not in control of the beast and he hastily signaled the other two. Kakashi stood slowly, taking a few steps to the side so he could see Naruto. He noticed that his eyes were glazed over, pupils red with intense anger. He didn't think Naruto was conscious at all. _"Naruto…"_

Naruto's beast lifted his free hand and before Kakashi knew what was happening, slashed the woman through the chest without hesitation. He snarled at her and grinded his sharp teeth. She gasped and fell backwards onto the ground, dropping the knife. "This power...?!" She shouted.

_Poof!_

"Shit!" Tenzō muttered. "A shadow clone." He glanced up into the trees and sighed. "She's long gone." He tensed and looked back at the boy. "Hold, we're not out of danger yet." He said as Sakura stood.

The beast looked around at the three remaining people. He snarled and took a few steps toward Tenzō, his eyes fierce. The dense, red chakra coated his entire body as he shook, glaring at him with intense fury.

Tenzō began weaving a jutsu.

"Wait!" Kakashi mouthed, waving at Tenzō. The wood ninja looked at him confused, but he released his jutsu wairly.

Kakashi took a step forward, fighting the pain in his stomach. It was tolerable to a point. "Naruto..?" He asked softly.

In a flash the beast had Kakashi by the throat, the sensei gasped and Tenzō shouted. "Kakashi-senpai! Wood Style: Confinement!" Planks of wood rose from the ground and wrapped around Naruto's arms and legs as the beast shouted in protest. The grip on Kakashi's throat was released and he stood back, dizzy. The beast was completely confined but the wood wouldn't hold for long. "Kakashi-senpai, get away!"

Kakashi coughed, gasping for air, but he didn't move away. He looked up at the struggling boy and breathed, his voice steady. "Hey, buddy. You in there? Can you hear me?" He took a step forward despite Tenzō's warning to stay back.

The Jounin reached his hand out to the boy's face, slowly. He steadied his breathing as he took another step closer. Tenzō gritted his teeth and Sakura looked on, knowing that she could do nothing. Kakashi's hand touched Naruto's face gently. He immediately felt the heat emanating from the boy's skin and resisted the urge to pull away. The beast flinched and growled but didn't make any sudden movements. "Hey, Naruto?" Kakashi tried, looking into his red eyes. "Come back to me."

The beasts eyes widened, and the red seemingly drained from them. He blinked, the color in them shifting to a hazy blue. He looked at his sensei and smiled. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei.. what's going on?" His eyes looked at him tiredly, and Kakashi stroked his cheek.

"It's okay Naruto, you can let go now. Everything is going to be alright, just hang in there." Kakashi looked at the blonde boy, the boy he swore on his life to protect and instead ended up being protected by him again. Naruto nodded lazily and closed his eyes.

"Okay, sensei."

Naruto staggered, his beast chakra began to fade and the cloak that enveloped his body started to dissipate. He stood there for a moment before collapsing backwards into Kakashi's arms. Tenzō and Sakura rushed to his side, their faces twisted in concern as the beast's chakra disappeared completely before their eyes and all that was left was an unconscious Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted. His heart jumped, the pain in his stomach spread throughout his entire body but he was fighting it off, concerning himself with only the boy. He tried to feel for a heartbeat from him, but there was none. His hands shook as he cuddled Naturo close to his chest and sobbed.

Figures from above swooped in on the four. Masked ninja of Konoha, Tenzō realized quickly. He stood back and shouted orders immediately.

Kakashi couldn't hear a damn thing, nor did he even care to. He held Naruto close to him as ninja in black cloaks swarmed. Enemy? Friend? He didn't care. His ears rang and his stomach twisted in pain that had become so excruciating that he realized that he was losing consciousness quickly. Suddenly Naruto was no longer in his arms as he was being whisked away by a masked figure. Kakashi yelled out and reached for the boy but blackness quickly invaded his vision as a pair of heavy arms wrapped around his waist.


	3. Recovery

Smell was the first sense to return to him. He smelled, orange? No. It was a musty bleach smell. He mentally cringed as the scent overwhelmed him. "_Where am I?"_ His head felt light, his body tingling as the sense of feeling began to return. He was met with a dull pain, a throbbing sensation in his stomach. "_Why can't I move? Why can I see or hear anything?"_

His first instinct was to panic but something familiar settled within him. He felt safe. He was comfortable and didn't feel at all in danger. He remained still, trying to piece together what had happened in his mind. His thoughts were jumbled, out of order and fuzzy. He grew frustrated and sighed to himself. Then his sense of sound began to return. He could hear.. a voice? No, two familiar voices. He relaxed slightly and tried to listen, although he could only catch parts of the conversation.

"Is he… recovery… okay?" A younger voice played sweetly into his ears. "_Sakura?"_

"I… time and… rest." Came another, much more mature and resolved. He could tell by the twang of impatience and annoyance in this one's voice that she was the Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

The younger lady's voice could be heard again, and this time he could for certain confirm that this was Sakura. "How… Naruto…chance?"

He heard a deep sigh and struggled to hear what was said. Memories flooded his mind at the mention of the boy's name. "He's… operation… risk of… death of Naruto… costs."

Kakashi's eyes flew open and everything returned to him at once, leaving him doubled over in the bed as he sat up too quickly. The blinding white light that flashed in his vision left him temporarily dizzy and unfocused as he blinked the tears out of his eyes. "_Death of Naruto?"_ He yelled out, more so out of the sudden shock of pain than anything else. His whole body went numb and it was everything he could do to keep himself from losing consciousness. "Kakashi, Kakashi are you alright?"

Only a moment later did he feel a hand on his back and another one on his stomach. A warm sensation suddenly spread throughout his body, causing his muscles to relax and the pain to subside slightly. He chanced opening his eyes again and his vision focused on two very concerned faces. "Lady Tsunade… Sakura…" His voice was hoarse and tired. He wondered something. "How long have I…?"

Lady Tsunade answered and smiled sweetly, taking Kakashi by surprise. "Just over a day, Kakashi. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," He answered honestly. His throat was dry and itchy. "I could really use a drink."

"I'll get you some water sensei," Sakura said as she stood back and walked out of the room. Kakashi noticed that her eyes were tired.

"Thank you, Sakura." Kakashi nodded and sighed, closing his eyes. He wish this wave of nausea and dizziness would pass already.

Lady Tsunade gently laid Kakashi down and looked him over worriedly. "Just take deep, slow breaths, Kakashi. You are wounded so take it easy." She sighed and stepped back, shaking her head. "Kakashi, you really gave us a scare. What in the hell happened? Can you talk about it now or would you like me to come back when you are feeling a little better?" She eyed him curiously.

Kakashi closed his eyes sleepily and took a deep breath, nodding. "I can talk now. You need to know what happened." He coughed, tensing at the effort. "We were attacked… Ninja from the Cloud. We initially thought that they were after the information we were tasked to deliver, so I split the group into two teams." Kakashi coughed and cringed. "Turns out I was wrong. They weren't after the scrolls, they were after…the boy. He was injured in the process. He jumped in front of an attack on me and he… "

Kakashi bolted upright in bed once again, and yelped in pain. His body trembled as he looked up to the Hokage who was noisily fussing over him again. She was insisting that he lay still and that he wasn't completely healed yet. "For heaven's sake Kakashi! Lay down! Stop moving around so much!" She demanded.

He shook his head, trying to think straight. That conversation earlier, what did it mean? "_Death of Naruto…"_ the words creeped in his mind causing him to lose focus, black dots swirled in his vision at he stared her down. He needed to know. "Where is Naruto? Is he okay? Is he… alive?" He almost whispered.

Lady Tsunade hesitated, drawing back a little. She noticed the strain and heartache in his voice. She bit her lip and nodded, placing a hand on his back to calm him. "Naruto is alive. He just got out of operations roughly twelve hours ago. He was in for about five hours. We were able to stabilize his wounds and heal the most critical ones to the best of our ability. He's currently listed in critical condition but my assistants are keeping close watch on him…" She studied Kakashi. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"It's nothing, I'm just… I'm relieved." He diverted his eyes and slumped. "It's my fault he's like this. If I hadn't of been so slow… If I had done things the right way-"

"Enough Kakashi. What was done is done." She said firmly, pulling away her hand. "He saved your life and you're going to be grateful, not guilty." Lady Tsunade crossed her arms and glared at him softly. "Please continue, and try to keep yourself calm, okay? I need to figure this out and I can't keep fussing over you."

Kakashi proceeded to explain to the Hokage the timeline of events up to when Naruto collapsed in his arms with no pulse. She grew pale white while hearing all of what happened to him and the boy. He then explained the odd jutsu he had encountered with the woman and what the man spoke about to him before Kakashi killed him. Her eyes grew wide as the story went on, until they were practically bulging out of her sockets.

He continued. "They were after him. Going on about a Demon Control Jutsu. I didn't believe them at first but…" He scratched the back of his head. "The woman, Yurimi I think, when I fought her she was weaving jutsu with one hand." He shrugged. "I don't understand it- uh, Lady Tsunade, are you alright?"

"Y-yes." She blushed angrily, taking a breath. "Did you say she was weaving with only one hand?"

"Uh, yeah." He nodded. "She placed her hand on my chest afterwards, and I didn't feel like I was in control of my body. I felt… separated. It's nothing I ever want to experience again. She took advantage of it and attacked me head on." He laid down lazily and rubbed his eyes, recurring memories causing him to shiver and reach for the blanket.

"So they can control other shinobi's chakra?" The Hokage asked, absentmindedly. "I've heard of such a technique but thought it to only be rumours." She bit her lip thoughtfully. "This jutsu, they must have perfected it to control a beasts chakra as well. Which is the reason why they would be targeting Naruto, of course." Lady Tsunade stood there, pondering the information when a knock came at the door.

Sakura had returned to the room with a pitcher of water with a small glass and a straw. She placed the tray beside Kakashi's bed and made him a glass of water, kindly sticking the straw in the cup for him. Lady Tsunade and Sakura watched hopefully as Kakashi skillfully slipped the straw under his mask and into his mouth. He drank the entire glass of water in a matter of seconds.

The two women were equally disappointed at yet another defeat by the notorious masked Kakashi, but quickly recovered. Sakura sighed and sweatdropped, filling the glass once more while Lady Tsunade continued. "I need to consult the elders before I make any decisions on this matter. Naruto and the safety of this village is my top concern and as long as he is within these walls, Konoha is in danger." She groaned and rubbed her temple. "I could really use a drink."

"Sensei" Sakura bowed to Kakashi then to Lady Tsunade. "If I may, I would like to go check up on Naruto. Please excuse me."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright. Thank you Sakura. You're dismissed."

"Hai! Please feel better soon Kakashi-sensei!" She smiled and winked at him before she left the room. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. He put the glass of water on the table.

"Lady Hokage," He nodded his head sleepily at her. "What do you plan on doing with the information I've given you? If you would like, I can relay the details of my mission to the elders and help decide what is our best option in moving forward." He yawned and winced.

"No." She said abruptly. "Kakashi you are still weak and tired, I won't allow you to leave that bed for at least another day's time. You need to rest." She walked over to the windows and closed the curtains, blocking out some of the light from the room.

Kakashi thought for a moment and decided it was best not to protest. He was weak, he was very tired and he felt that sleep would soon overcome him regardless of what he would say. "When can I see Naruto?" He asked, putting effort into his words as he spoke. He was more tired than he thought.

The Jounin tilted his head to the side and felt the walls suddenly rush at him as the room spun. He doubled over, overcome with nausea. Pain throbbed in his stomach and Kakashi gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to take deep breaths but they escaped in short gasps. "_What's happening to me? I feel as though the woman is in control of me again…"_ He fought against the pain, clenching his fists.

Tsunade walked over to his bed and laid him down, placing a hand gingerly on his forehead and another one on his stomach. She calmly closed her eyes and for the second time that day, Kakashi felt an enormous warmth wash over him. He welcomed it and relaxed instantly, his breathing softening to a steady pace. "Kakashi, you'll get to see him when you are well." She said, quietly. When he was relaxed enough, she pulled away and covered him up with a blanket. He eyed her tiredly but said nothing.

"Get some rest. I need you out on the field." Before the Lady Hokage stepped outside the room, Kakashi was already fast asleep.

* * *

Early that next morning the Lady Hokage had gathered the village elders, herself and Shikamaru into her office along with Shizune. Tsunade once again explained the situation to the group and the details of Team Kakashi's mission. All were easily rattled by the news she shared.

Shikamaru was the first to speak, saying what everyone else was thinking. "Well, of course we need to protect Naruto, but we all know that idiot isn't going to stand back and let us do all the work. His ego is too high for something like that." He sighed. "Right now the best thing I can propose is that we go after them. Defense might not be the best option this time around."

Koharu grunted. "Are you suggesting that we play right into their hands? That we give Naruto to them? Lady Tsunade I question your decision to make this young boy head of our military defence." Homura nodded in agreement.

Lady Tsunade tapped her nails on the desk, glancing between the two elders. "You honestly expect Naruto to just sit back and let the village be caught up in the crossfire because of him?" She glanced at the young man. "I agree with Shikamaru. We have to go on the offence. These shinobi wield unfamiliar jutsu that could prove to be deadly if left to itself." She put her head in her hands. "Our options are limited, and besides…" The Hokage sat up and her face grew frustrated. "We can't let them get away with what they have done already."

Shikamaru nodded. "Lady Tsunade, do you know what village the shinobi came from? Was Kakashi-sensei able to tell you if he knew or not?"

"From what I got out of Sakura, they were Ninja of the Cloud." She answered.

The three of them stared at her in shock. "Cloud Ninja?!" Koharu narrowed his eyes at her. "Why would the Cloud try to cause trouble with Konoha? That is unforgivable, Lady Hokage-"

"I doubt they are working under the orders of the Raikage." She mentioned. "Take note that they are in possession of their own Jinchuuriki, the eight-tails. Killer Bee is the Raikage's brother. I highly doubt he would approve of such methods."

"How can you be so sure?" Homura spoke for the first time, questioning the Hokage's knowledge. "The Raikage could be targeting Jinchuuriki from other lands while remaining in possession of his own as a form of defence. If a land were able to acquire two of the nine tailed-beasts, they would become invincible. Especially if they were to come after Naruto." She paused, letting the others think about her words. "I for one could see the Raikage taking such measures. If I were in his position-"

Lady Tsunade slammed her fists on her desk, nearly splitting it in half and causing the others to jump out of their skin. Shizune stepped back hurriedly and sweatdropped, clutching Tonton. The Hokage glowered at Homura, who grew silent. "I would approve of no such thing!" She shouted angrily. "Naruto is not just a tool to be used at our disposal! He is a boy! A human being!" Her voice rose with each word and she finished splitting her desk in two with another swift punch. "Shizune!"

"Right! I'll fetch another desk, ma'am!" Shizune quickly made her way out of the room, Tonton in tow.

Lady Tsunade took a deep breath and sat down, glaring. "I would allow no such thing to happen to Naruto, despite whatever position it might put Konoha in. He is in no way a military weapon and is not to be used as such."

Koharu shook his head. "We never suggested such a thing, Lady Hokage. Homura and I were simply counseling you to consider that the Raikage might possibly be involved with the troubles of what is happening."

"What do you suggest we do?" Shikamaru asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

Tsunade closed her eyes and sat back. "We need to increase defences around the border for now. That's all we can do. I'll have Sakura and Ino investigate the methods behind this new jutsu to see if we can come up with countermeasures or a way to block it. I will help them with that personally.

"Shikamaru, I'm going to have you and Kiba go to the Cloud village to speak with the Raikage. If you come across any troubles on your way there, alert me immediately." Shikamaru nodded and stood. "I need you to gather intel and speak with the Raikage if at all possible."

"Right, I'll get right on that, Lady Hokage. May I request a third member for my mission? If Shino finds out that he has been left out again… he's gonna be such a drag." He sighed.

She nodded. "Bring Shino along if you must. Just be careful."

"Lady Hokage, I don't recommend confronting the Raikage until we are certain that he isn't involved-" Koharu spoke up but Lady Tsunade remained stubborn against his wishes.

"I simply don't think the Raikage has anything to do with this." She said again before dismissing Shikamaru. "And I don't want to wait to find out if I'm wrong or not. Shikamaru and the others will not let me down."

Homura remained silent and Koharu sighed before standing. "If you don't mind Lady Hokage, we will be taking our leave now."

"Thank you for coming today." The two elders nodded and left the room leaving the Lady Tsunade standing without a desk, paper and wood splinters scattered everywhere.

"SHIZUNE!"

* * *

Thanks to the understanding of his subordinate Sakura, Kakashi finally managed to get ahold of a copy of his favorite novel, Make Out Paradise 2! He was more than content, laying back and reading in the quiet privacy of his own hospital room. The pain in his stomach had subsided a great amount and he had already been up and walking a bit before Sakura came for a visit. His first question for her was if he could see Naruto yet but she shook her head.

"He is still really unwell, sensei. And you need your rest at least for a little while longer." She had smiled and set Kakashi at ease. Sakura had been working so hard and he felt guilty for trusting her with so much after the trouble they had been through the past few days. He had suggested that she take a break and rest for a few hours but she refused, insisting that she was responsible for him and Naruto. He wasn't going to change her mind so instead he gratefully accepted the book from her and did as he was told.

That had all been about an hour ago but Kakashi was beginning to grow uneasy and found himself unable to concentrate on his book after a while. He sighed and closed it, setting it on the table next to his bed. He pulled the covers over his head and sat there. Something in his head just wasn't adding up. "_Why Naruto? It would be much easier if they went for the other Jinchuuriki first. Unless.. no we would have need informed… but this doesn't make sense."_ He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned in frustration at his growing headache. "_Could they be aiming for the strongest first? It would make sense in a way,"_ Kakashi pondered and formed theories in his head to pass the time. He rolled over in his bed and pulled his knees to his chest.

"_Maybe it's because they are targeting not just Naruto, but the village too."_ He suddenly came to that realization when he heard a voice behind his back at the door.

"Kakashi?" He sat up, startled, and turned around to find Tsunade looking at him concerned. She walked into the room. "Are you alright?"

"Oh? Yes." He said, running his hand through his hair and blushing. He smiled beneath his mask. "I'm feeling much better, thank you."

She smiled in return. "Good news," She said, closing the door behind her. "I have some news for you."

He tensed slightly. "About Naruto?"

"No," She responded, sitting in the window sill next to his bed. "Well, yes. It's about the men who attacked your team and what I'm planning to do."

Kakashi sat back on his pillow. "I think I might know what their intention is," He said. "They might be not only after Naruto but the village too."

"Mhm," Tsunade nodded. "I considered that as much. I've increased the border patrol and I've sent a team of three to the Cloud to investigate the Raikage's involvement in this, if there is any." She crossed her arms and looked at Kakashi.

He looked at her, confused. "The Raikage? I doubt-"

"I know. I think the same as you, Kakashi. But we must take precautions. This is a pretty serious matter. Naruto was nearly killed and I as the Hokage, have to take responsibility." She sighed and looked out the window. "If you're up for it, I have a job for you."

"Already?" He groaned. He figured maybe he's get a few day's rest before getting back on his feet and out into the field.

"It's not going to be that hard Kakashi, I just need you to stay with Naruto at all times and guard him." She laughed. "I don't doubt that the boy will complain but It's just going to have to be this way for a little while. I don't want you to restrict him, he can do as he pleases I just need your word that you will protect him. That's the mission I'm giving you. Do you accept?"

"I do," He said, without hesitation.

"Good." She smiled. "You start right now. Come with me, Naruto is awake."

* * *

Kakashi entered the room, finding Naruto in the bed closest to the window. He was laying back, the blankets pulled away to expose his chest and stomach. His wounds were neatly wrapped and the color had returned to his skin. He was breathing steadily and calmly. A nurse was checking his vitals when he stepped in, so he stood quietly until she was finished and left the room.

Despite how much better he looked from the last time Kakashi saw him, he was wearing a breathing mask and had IV's running up his arms. He was shaking slightly, possibly from a bit of pain. Kakashi noticed that he had his eyes closed, so he assumed that the boy had fallen back asleep. He sat on the window sill and sighed, looking out of the window for a few seconds before pulling out his book. A few pages in and he heard the boy speak.

"Kakashi-sensei?" He said, smiling slightly. Kakashi turned to look at him and met his dull blue eyes. He had already pulled off the mask and was attempting a toothy grin. Kakashi snapped his book shut quickly and went to the side of his bed.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" He asked, untangling the mask from the boy's hair and putting it to the side.

"Hmm" came his response, closing and opening his eyes slowly. "Ss fine, sensei." He shifted his head to look at Kakashi. "Are you k?"

The Jounin smiled. "Yes, Naruto. I'm okay thanks to you." He put his book in his pocket and sat in the chair next to Naruto's bed.

"I don't remember much of what happened, sensei-" He closed his eyes and swallowed.

"That's okay Naruto, you don't need to worry about that." He placed his hand on the boy's forehead and glanced at him curiously. "How's your pain?"

Naruto winced a bit, startling Kakashi causing him to pull away quickly. "I'm fine, I promise." He said, stubbornly trying to sit up. Kakashi thought to push him back into the bed, scolding him for moving around too much but thought better of it when he saw how the boy looked at him. "I'm okay, just a little pain. Kurama is healing me."

"He's able to heal you now?" Kakashi sighed with relief and sat back in the chair. "That's really good, but you still need to rest. I've been ordered to watch over you to make sure you don't do anything stupid." He sighed and smiled slightly. "We're also going to head out once you are feeling better and deal with those fools who hurt you. I bet that sounds exciting, hmm?"

Naruto didn't respond, causing Kakashi to eye him curiously. Something about Naruto was different but he couldn't quite figure it out. "You'll tell me if anything hurts, won't you?" He asked.

Still not getting a response, he sat up and looked at him. The boy hadn't fallen asleep, but was just looking out of the window into the village. He seemed lost in thought and maybe even on the verge of tears. "Sensei, why does everyone hate me and try to kill me? All I do is try to help people and aim to be the Hokage but it seems as though no matter how hard I try, someone is always there to shoot me down." He looked at Kakashi and the Jounin was taken aback. The Naruto he knew wouldn't ever talk about his feelings. He thought for a minute before responding.

"Well, it's basically because they are frustrated with you becoming stronger than them and better. You've earned yourself a name in the world Naruto, and people sometimes don't like that." He looked at the boy and frowned. "It's also because of the power within you, Naruto. They want to get their hands on Kurama and control him."

"Do you really think they'll be able to do that?" He asked, looking at him.

"Not on my watch," Kakashi smiled and scratched his head, blushing slightly. "You're under my protection after all." He reached his hand out, pretending not to notice that the boy tensed slightly, and ruffled his hair playfully.

Naruto grimaced at him and pouted. "Yuck! Sensei stop acting all fatherly. That's disgusting!" He made mock gagging noises, sticking out his tongue. Kakashi laughed heartedly for the first time in days. "_There's my Naruto."_


	4. Attack on Konoha

A few days later, Naruto was well into his recovery and was already up and about, driving kakashi mad. The boy insisted that he be able to go home and train but the nurses were adamant that he stay a while longer and continue to rest. Kakashi of course, agreed with them not out of spite but of worry. Naruto hadn't completely healed and was lousy on his feet. He was still in intense amounts of pain, often waking in the night struggling to breathe.

Kakashi was always there, despite Naruto's protests. After what was said and done, the boy was secretly grateful for the company he kept, even if his face was buried in that book seventy percent of the time. Kakashi would occasionally sneak in Ichiraku ramen, unbeknownst to the nurses, and Naruto would happily eat it, tossing the dull hospital food to the side.

"You'll have friends coming to visit you today, Naruto." Kakashi mentioned, nose buried deep into his favorite - and unfortunately, last - installment of the Make Out Tactics series.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto grimaced and settled back into his bed. He burped loudly and folded his hands behind his head. "Who's coming today?"

Kakashi sighed. "Today Neji and Hinata are coming around." He turned a page in the book. "They can't stay long though, Lady Tsunade has assigned them a mission to help guard the east gate, they leave as soon as they're done here."

The boy straightened his back slightly and sat up, looking at Kakashi curiously. "Hinata and Neji?"

"That's what I said. In fact, they'll be here any minute, so why don't you clean up a bit, hmm?" Kakashi smiled behind his mask. He took notice to the mess around the boy's bed before drawing his gaze back to his book.

He was sitting on the windowsill in the boy's hospital room. Kakashi had been around for the majority of Naruto's stay. Partly because of his duties to the Hokage, and also because he wasn't one hundred percent himself either. He still had episodes of pain in his abdomen area that sometimes got so bad, that it even would end up concerning Naruto. Kakashi would try to hide it but the kid would always notice. Sometimes he wouldn't say anything, he would just watch him with a worried expression on his face.

It was the second day Kakashi had spent with Naruto. Choji and Ino had visited the first day. They had brought barbeque and flowers. Naruto happily gobbled up the food, and much to Kakashi's relief, took the flowers without complaint. The two had stuck around for a while but left shortly after Naruto had fallen asleep with exhaustion.

Today, Neji and Hinata were visiting. Hinata, whom had brought flowers as well, was distraught when she noticed that there were already beautiful flowers perched on the table next to Naruto's bed. The boy smiled. "Thank you for the flowers Hinata. They're beautiful." He took them and stuffed them in his face, sniffing loudly. He smiled as the others laughed.

"These will go right here next to me, right?" He placed the flowers right next to the others and they complimented each other beautifully. "These other ones were from Ino…" He remarked. "She and Choji stopped by yesterday."

Hinata visibly relaxed at the mention of Ino's name. "Oh, right." She smiled and blushed, ducking behind Neji.

"How are you feeling today?" Neji asked, standing at the end of the bed glancing curiously at Hinata.

Naruto smiled and thrust his fist in the air. "Great!" He shouted, causing Kakashi to glance up at him from his book. He narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "I'm ready to go out and train for the mission!" He winced, grabbing at his side.

"Naruto, don't push yourself," Kakashi reminded him.

The boy huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. "I know, Kakashi-sensei."

Neji chuckled. "You'll be up and about soon enough, no need to rush." He stood aside, catching Hinata off guard. She blushed furiously.

"We should get going, they need us at the gate." He narrowed his eyes at Hinata and smirked. "We'll be seeing you around, yeah? Heal up nice and fast so we can get Kakashi-sensei out on the field with us again instead of babysitting you."

Kakashi hummed.

"Bah!" Naruto pointed at Neji. "I didn't ask him to stay here! You can have him!"

"Sorry buddy," The Jounin retorted. "Orders are orders, you're stuck with me."

"Hmmph." Naruto pouted. Neji and Hinata said their goodbyes.

"N-Naruto… I hope you feel better soon." Hinata smiled and Naruto returned it, her entire face glowing bright red. Neji shuffled her out of the room.

The day passed by quickly and grew into the afternoon hours before long. Kakashi was still perched in the window sill, his book off to the side. Instead he was looking out the window, watching the sun set. The evening hours were fairly quiet and all seemed well in the village, much to Kakashi's relief. Naruto had been mostly quiet for the remainder of the day and the environment had grown stale.

He turned at the sound of ruffling sheets. Naruto was fussing once again and insisting upon standing up and walking around. "Naruto, you've already done enough walking around today, you need to take it easy and rest so your body can heal."

Naruto didn't answer him. He took a few steps toward the door but stopped when he found Kakashi blocking his path. The Jounin was glaring at him. "Lay down."

Once again the boy didn't answer, turning and walking toward the window. He lost his footing a few steps in and Kakashi was there to catch him when he fell. "Naruto-"

"Get off!" The boy yelled, startling Kakashi. He let go of Naruto and the boy fell to the floor. He cursed silently and went to help him up when he flinched away. "Get off! I can do it myself dammit."

Kakashi backed away and stood as Naruto slowly managed to stand on his own, leaning against the wall for support. The boy glared angrily at nothing in particular. "I don't need a goddamn babysitter," He spat out, walking along the wall. "I can figure it out on my own, alright? Just leave me alone."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "If I didn't have to be here I would let you on your own but-"

"Screw your orders! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself!" He snapped at his sensei. "If Granny Tsunade knew any better she'd know that I didn't need you or anyone else."

"It isn't only that, kid." Kakashi took a step toward him but hung back.

"What else could it possibly be?" Naruto fell forward but caught himself, cursing aloud and gritting his teeth. "Why would you even want-"

"It's because this is my fault!" Kakashi yelled furiously, catching Naruto off guard. He looked up to his sensei, surprised. The Jounin pointed at him. "This. What you're dealing with. It's my fault Naruto. If I hadn't of let my guard down none of this would've happened!" He angrily gestured to the entirety of the hospital room. The boy was at a loss for words.

"I could have handled this whole situation better. I let you get hurt, I let you almost-" He turned away and closed his eyes. The pain in his stomach was coming around and he was starting to get nauseous. He neglected to care as he turned his gaze back to the boy.

"Kakashi-sensei, it wasn't your fault." Naruto stood, making his way back to his bed, sitting on the edge and taking a deep breath. His tone of voice had softened a great deal. He looked at Kakashi. "It wasn't my fault either. It was those asshats. they're the cause of all this and when I get better I'm gonna pulverize them!" He smiled and punched his fist into the bed. "What they did to you is unforgivable."

"I second that," Kakashi's voice strained, causing Naruto to glance up at him in concern.

"Sensei?" Naruto stood as Kakashi doubled over in pain, falling to his knees. He reached for the chair, trying to steady himself as he focused on his breathing. His ears were ringing and he didn't feel when Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei? Are you okay? Do you need me to call a nurse?"

"I'm fine…" He stood slowly and sat in the chair carefully. His eyes fluttered closed and he slumped heavily. "It'll pass," He swallowed the pain and opened his eyes, his gaze falling on a very worried blonde boy. He steadied his breathing and attempted a smile. "It's okay Naruto, I'm fine." He sat up straight as the pain slightly began to subside and attempted a smile.

Naruto sat in his bed and sighed. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei."

"For what?" He breathed.

Just then a loud explosion sounded outside and they both jumped, glancing out at the window at the same time. A large plume of smoke billowed from a nearby building and the smell of burning wood and smoke invaded their noses. They both glanced at each other in confusion and shock. Kakashi stood warily and walked to the window, temporarily forgetting the nagging pain in his stomach.

It was dark out, the sun had set a while ago and the village was mostly sleeping comfortably, under the false pretence of safety. Kakashi glanced around and noticed shadowed figures dancing around the rooftops of the buildings, quickly making their way to the explosion. "_An attack on the village? Now?"_ Kakashi groaned as Naruto scrambled beside him, holding onto his sleeve.

"What's going on?" He asked, wrinkling his nose at the smell. "Is it them?"

Kakashi stood back and closed the window tightly, locking it. He nodded and sighed, rubbing his face. "It's them. They got past border patrol."

"But that means Neji and Hinata…" Naruto stood back and stumbled on his feet. Kakashi was behind him in a second to catch him. He lifted the boy up and placed him in the bed carefully.

"They're fine," Kakashi assured him. "It looks like they came from the other end. Stay put, okay? I need to go and-"

Just then the door slammed open and Naruto yelped in surprise. Kakashi was ready for it though, he whipped out his kunai and jumped in front of the boy, blocking him from the figure standing at the door. He wielded his blade in a defensive position and demanded an answer. "Who is it?"

The figure ran into the room and the voice that followed slightly put Kakashi at ease. "Kakashi! The village is under attack!"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto stammered. He pointed angrily at the man. "What are you doing coming in here like that you scared the crap outta me what in the world were you thin-"

Iruka sweatdropped and threw his hands up as if to block himself from Naruto's rant. "I'm sorry I'm sorry, Naruto but this is urgent. Several masked men got past patrol at the north gate." He began to explain himself and Kakashi quieted the boy. "Kakashi we need you out there on the offence."

Kakashi looked at Iruka and narrowed his eyes. "I'm supposed to stand guard over Naruto, Lady Tsunade ordered this herself."

Iruka looked momentarily surprised but corrected himself. "But Kakashi the village is under attack, we need all the manpower we can get. Including you."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi then to Iruka. "Kakashi-sensei is hurt. He can't go out and fight." He crossed his arms and stated matter of fact. Kakashi shushed him.

"The boy is right," The Jounin admitted. "I won't be of any use out there, I'll just be in the way." He nodded to Iruka.

Another explosion sounded from the distance causing the three to look out of the window as another plume of black smoke rose from the now panicked village. Iruka grimaced, disappointed. "They're coming after Naruto and will destroy the village in the process."

Kakashi nodded. "I know. That was their intention to begin with. Lady Tsunade set up extra security for that very reason." He looked at Iruka. "What happened to the north patrol unit?"

"Completely wiped out," Iruka answered solemnly. "They were able to get the word out right before but there wasn't a chance."

Kakashi looked at him in disbelief. "six Jounin and two Chunin and they were still no match?" His breath quickened and he glanced at Naruto whose face had gone completely pale. "How many are there?" He asked.

"We count at least twenty of them, but it could all be a diversion." Iruka looked behind him as a nurse ran past the doorway.

"That's a lot to be just a diversion, don't you think?" Kakashi questioned. The pain in his stomach was beginning to numb and he swallowed it down. "If their intent is to destroy the village, then they'll make sure to do that before they come after Naruto, right?"

Iruka shook his head. "I think they'd be just as satisfied if they got him first. Their plan is to gather all the beasts and control them. They could just as easily come back and wipe Konoha out without a second thought." He glanced over his shoulder as a few others ran past the doorway. "We have to get Naruto out of here and someplace safe. We can take him to the evac shelter with all of the other civilians and he can blend in for now."

Naruto began to protest but Kakashi quickly quieted him. "Is it safe to remove him from here? They've not come looking for him here yet, maybe they don't know where he is yet."

"They know he's injured. There was a survivor amongst the shinobi who attacked you the other day. They would have been informed that the boy had been injured and would possibly be staying in a place like this." Iruka pointed out and Kakashi sighed.

"You're right," He glanced to Naruto and back at Iruka. "Fine, let's get going to the evac site." He turned around and helped Naruto out of the bed, instructing him to get dressed quickly as he could.

It took him a few minutes but once the boy was ready, Kakashi helped him up and shifted his weight to partially carry him on his shoulder. Naruto grimaced but didn't complain, resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder. The Jounin glanced at him, sensing that he was in pain and unwilling to make the trip. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and mumbled incoherently. Kakashi was afraid that the boy was being pushed too hard and might pass out. He shifted uncomfortably and bit his lip, ignoring the pain in his stomach.

"How are we going to do this, Iruka?" He looked up at him questioningly.

"_We're_ not going to be doing anything." A thick accent escaped Iruka's lips as he spun around, catching Naruto and Kakashi off guard. Before Kakashi had any time to react, Iruka was inches from his face, thrusting a blade into his chest.


	5. Beginning of the End

**Author's notes/Please ****read:**

Before you read this chapter I would like to take the time to explain a few things that some people have been asking about and I would also love to **thank you** for reading this. I am loving the great reviews and I am so glad you guys are loving the story. Now I have a few things I would like to clear up.

1\. **Yes I know the timeline is all out of whack**. I originally planned to have this story happen **after** the death of Jiryah and **before** the attack on Konoha by Pain. But some ideas flourished and words were written with inspiration. So I'm going to officially write this as an non canon story. **Naruto knows Kurama and Neji is still alive. that is about the only differences in this story. (As of right now.)**

2\. **This is not going to become a yaoi fanfiction, nor was it ever intended to.** I'm looking more toward the Fatherly!Kakashi/Protective!Kakashi with Naruto. We will see how things turn out, but don't worry. **It is not yaoi.**

3\. **I'm sorry Kakashi is a bit out of character.** I know. But you all will understand as the story progresses. Like I said before, this story isn't exactly canon. A few things will be different. Kakashi is going to be softer toward Naruto, more caring and more emotionally aware of his troubled past. Please be patient. Kakashi is my favorite character so I'm doing the best I can to write him the way he should be in this story.

**Once again, thank you! Please enjoy and continue to rate. I love the positive feedback and it motivates me to finish upcomming chapters a lot faster. **

**Enjoy your read!**

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! The trail reeks of their chakra, you were right Shino, they headed straight for the village and passed right by us!" Kiba was leading the group of three straight back to Konoha after they abandoned their mission half the way. Shino's insects detected unfamiliar and mass amounts of chakra on the second night of their travels when they had stopped to rest. Shikamaru felt uneasy about the direction they were headed so the trio decided to follow, knowing full well the consequences and risks of failing a mission directly ordered by the Hokage herself. The usually uninterested man felt particularly unnerved about the whole situation. He obviously wasn't going to take any chances and the others ultimately agreed with him.

With Kiba and Akamaru's sense of smell and the tracking abilities of Shino's bugs, they were able to stay far enough back to not get noticed but also be able to keep up. The feeling in his stomach grew tighter and tighter the more he realized that what he feared was true. The worst was knowing deep down that even with Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, they couldn't do anything but stay a distance away. Shikamaru clenched his fists in frustration.

Kiba's instincts were right as the group they were trailing headed straight for Konoha. As many as there were, the three of them couldn't possibly take them on alone so Shikamaru had to come up with a strategy. They'd ultimately have to wait until they reached the village to plan accordingly.

"Of course I was right Kiba. That's because my insects cannot lie. They are incapable-"

Kiba growled. "Okay Shino I get it. Let's just hurry up and get there, okay?" He sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes. "They should be reaching the village right about now. Let's go!" He yelled as they all rushed forward at full speed.

The first explosion came when they were just miles away from the city, and it took them all by surprise. Shino said out loud what they were all thinking, "They've gotten past the gate patrol, they're in the village and they've attacked."

"They're after Naruto." Shikamaru said, stating matter of fact. Both Kiba and Shino glanced at him. Kiba gaped.

"Naruto was injured in his last mission, right?" He asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "Which is why we need to pick up the pace and hurry."

The sight that met them at the gate a few minutes later was horrible. Bodies littered the ground, blood everywhere. They landed near the sight and looked around for any sign of the intruders. Shino was right, they managed to get past patrol and enter the village, to Shikamaru's dismay. The Hokage was ignorant to have sent him on this mission instead of staying back to track and manage security.

Kiba and Akamaru sniffed around, the dog whining his displeasure. Kiba nodded in agreement. "There's no survivors here," He said solemnly. "The enemy is heading to the east end of Konoha." Akamaru barked. "They haven't gotten very far." He sniffed the air and grimaced at the smell of blood and smoke.

Shikamaru turned and looked at him. "Did you say they were headed east?"

Akamaru barked in agreement and Kiba cocked his head. "Yeah. Why Shikamaru, what's wrong?" He examined the worried and slightly annoyed look on his face.

"They're not wasting any time. Come on, Kiba, Shino!" He said before hurrying off, leaving the others in his dust. The two looked at each other and Akamaru whimpered. After a brief pause, they both nodded and went after Shikamaru.

* * *

"L-Lady Hokage!" Shizune flustered while following Tsunade close on her heels. "They're inside the city. What are we gonna do!?"

The moment the first call came in, Tsunade was up in arms with frustration and a desire to drown herself in a field of sake. The Anbu had sent word that despite all of her efforts, Konoha was infiltrated and under siege. She immediately sent out two teams to counterattack and a third to help evacuate the villagers. Hinata, Neji, Choji and Ino were among the two main teams. Without Kakashi and Naruto, they were at a great disadvantage but that didn't show down their step.

Guy, Tenten and Lee were all in charge of the younger shinobi in helping escort any endangered villagers to safety. Konohamaru and his team would also help and locate any children separated from their families. Lady Tsunade's upkeep seemed to have been going well until reports of the first explosion came in. There were casualties. The enemy wasn't biding their time.

She fumed. "I know Shizune! I've sent every available shinobi out into the field." Her pace quickened and she turned to the Jounin who was on his knees before her. "What do we know?"

"There is about twenty of them, Lady Hokage. They're well armed and there's a jutsu they equip that we are unfamiliar with and it's bringing us down by the numbers, and they are even able to gain control of our comrades and turn them against us. We don't know what to make of it." He bowed his head lower. "Neji and Lady Hinata seem to be the only ones who can counter their attacks by blocking the chakra but even that is only temporary!"

Tsunade grunted. "I was afraid of that." She turned and looked out the window. "The research we've conducted over the past few days has been inconclusive despite my teams efforts. I've yet to formulate a countermeasure to the chakra control jutsu and I fear it's now being used against us." She turned around. "Tell me, what land are these shinobi from?"

"We've gotten reports that there are a few from the Amagakure, Sunagakure, and a predominant amount of them identify from Kumogakure, the village hidden by Clouds." He hesitated. "Some are recognized by their photos in each village's bingo book."

Tsunade turned and looked at him quizzically. "Some? Why Do you hesitate?"

He closed his eyes. "Others are only children, some as young as twelve."

Lady Tsunade and Shizune gasped. The Hokage slammed her fists on the table and the others winced. "Do they appear to be under the influence of another chakra?" She demanded.

"I can't be sure," He winced. "Their Intent to Kill is just as prominent as the others. If they are under any control, then they are otherwise unconscious and unable to control their own bodies at all."

Lady Tsunade spun around. "Alert the Hyuga Clan, we need all of their able-bodied men out on the field to suppress the enemy's chakra. Send out the order, do _not_ kill any of the children no matter what. You may incapacitate them so they may cause no further harm to themselves and others. Go now!" She shouted, and the Jounin was gone.

"I knew it!" She ran her hand through her hair and walked past a disgruntled Shizune "I absolutely knew the Raikage had nothing to do with this. He'd never work together with the other lands. He is the _last_ of the Kage who would do anything like that." She took a deep breath and turned around when a voice sounded at the door.

"You're right" Homura spoke, walking into the chamber, Koharu following close. Behind them emerged two members of the Anbu black ops. Owl and Cat. Tsunade groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"You did this without my permission?" She asked, well aware of what they were about to say.

"We thought it for the best, but we confirmed your suspicions, the Raikage nor none of the Kage know of any activity by this unnamed group of rogue shinobi." The Elder spoke.

"I sent out my own team," The Hokage simply stated, ignoring Koharu and throwing a glare at a well knowing Shizune. She shuffled her feet and squeezed an unhappy Tonton.

Homura crossed his arms. "Your team of three barely made it halfway before abandoning their mission and turning back. We had these two sent out before we even spoke with you the other day."

Lady Tsunade was in no mood to start an argument with the two elders. She stood and walked around the desk, facing them and the anbu. "You two, get out there and defend the lines. I want a full debrief when we're through here."

They both glanced at each other and then the elders. They were gone in an instant. Tsunade looked at them. "We'll speak about this another time. Right now my priority is Konoha. Do you know where my team is?"

"Shikamaru and the others turned and followed the enemy when they caught wind of what was going on. Our Anbu said they completely abandoned their mission to follow them." Homura stated.

Koharu shook her head. "This doesn't matter. We've retained the info we needed. It is by sheer luck that your boy decided to turn tail. They should be in the village by now-"

As she spoke a voice came from behind, startling Shizune out of her shoes. "Sorry, Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru smiled. "I wasn't too thrilled about going out anyway. It was a real drag." He rolled his eyes and crawled into the room. "What'd I miss?" He asked, sarcastically.

Tsunade glared at him and his eyes widened. "I uh.."

"Nevermind that, Shikamaru, where are the other two?" Lady Tsunade questioned.

"Kiba and Shino are helping with the efforts up front. I ducked out and came here as soon as I could. I thought maybe you could use a little help."

The Hokage stammered. "W-Well yes of course Shikamaru." She turned around and walked to the window and stood next to him, looking outside. She watched the smoke rise from the buildings below. A scream could be heard from a child not far in the distance. She grimaced, and Shikamaru spoke.

"They know where Naruto is." He said simply, causing Tsunade to turn on her heel, looking down on him.

"How do you know that Shikamaru." She asked.

"They're headed east over toward the hospital." He paused for a moment and everyone looked at him. "I believe that is just a diversion though."

"A diversion that large?" Homura asked. "I don't think so. They are attacking this village with intent, there is no doubt about that."

"It is!" Shikamaru stressed, turning to look at the elders. "Think about it. If they were to get Naruto while he was injured and unable to defend himself, why bother with us now? Later on they would have control over the… over Kurama and this group could wipe out Konoha or any other village with just a single thought!" He waved his hands for emphasis. "Elders, I was out there. I saw what they were doing to our very own. It was like they weren't in their own bodies anymore!"

Shizune shivered and the elders said nothing. "Imagine if they could get their hands on Naruto. I hate to say it but even he would be no match for this damn jutsu." He narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Kakashi sure wasn't. It tore him apart…" They all paused for a moment and looked at each other.

Koharu finally nodded and sighed. "Perhaps we were wrong about you young shinobi. The old and feeble shall always be surpassed, just as was foretold."

Homura nodded in reluctant agreement. "If this is the case, then you must get to Naruto immediately. He could be in serious danger."

Shikamaru nodded. "I trust Kakashi to protect him but even he is injured. I'll head out right away." As he spoke a second wave erupted from an explosion too close for comfort. A black plume of smoke rose quickly into the air and by now the entire village was in a panic. Shikamaru looked at Tsunade and she nodded.

"Sakura should be there already, she's helping tend to the wounded but she hasn't reported in. Hurry, I have a bad feeling." She instructed as she turned away.

"You too, huh?" He said as he jumped out of the window.

* * *

The Iruka imposter smiled wickedly and twisted the blade, causing Kakashi to lurch involuntarily and gasp. He fell to his knees as the blade was ripped from his chest. The Jounin's grip held fast on Naruto who looked on in a speechless shock as they both fell to the ground. The boy's eyes grew small and he held onto Kakashi, pulling him back away from the man. He managed to scramble back a few feet and up against the wall while still gripping Kakashi by the waist.

Naruto was too weak to fight, let alone stand for a long period of time. His sensei was just ruthlessly stabbed by, Iruka? Nothing made sense. It looked like Iruka, even his chakra was him. Naruto was in shock and he didn't know what to do. He held onto Kakashi and just sat there, glaring furiously at the man that stood before them, laughing maniacally.

"Naruto, listen to your sensei and come with me, boy. Will you do that? I don't wish for anymore harm to come to you or your friends." He hummed and licked the blood off of the weapon he used against Kakashi.

"Liar!" Naruto growled lowly, not taking his eyes off the man even to look at Kakashi. His gaze held fast, as if he were attempting to kill the man with his eyes. "I will destroy you… you…" His voice broke and he closed his eyes, looking down.

The man with Iruka's name chortled. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" He asked. "You know, I really am your precious Iruka, after all. I just happened to be under the control of someone else." He laughed as if he had just heard a seriously funny joke. "It's all me, Naruto."

"I don't- no I don't believe you. This is a trick." Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to believe it.

"Look for yourself, kid. I am who I say I am. That's just how it is." He smiled and flipped the blade in his hand before pointing it at Kakashi. "I have a question for you, Kakashi."

Naruto stiffened and glanced at his sensei. The man was barely conscious and had already lost a decent amount of blood from his chest wound. The cut was not deep enough to pierce the heart but it still managed to be an effective wound. The Jounin would eventually die if Naruto couldn't get any help in time. He was already shaking and the color began to leave his face as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto took the sleeve of his shirt by his teeth and ripped it off haphazardly. He balled it up into a wad and pressed it tightly against the wound in his sensei's chest. The man whimpered in protest to the pain and his hand moved to grab Naruto's arm. The boy froze up at the touch for a few second but then he smiled slightly. "You'll be okay, Sensei. Just hang on." He lied to himself. Kakashi nodded.

"Why did you do it?" Iruka asked. "Why did you let yourself take my blade? I sensed that you knew what was up the moment I said something I shouldn't have said. I saw it in your eyes."

Kakashi closed his eyes, his voice strained. "Yeah, I knew. Iruka I knew from the moment you walked into that door." Is was too painful for him to speak, sharp knife-like pains stabbed him in the chest. He grew quiet, breathing heavily.

Iruka and Naruto's eyes widened. The man looked on, puzzled. "Why do nothing about it then? Why leave yourself to be killed like that. He made to take a step forward but the boy holding the dying man in his arms growled viciously. Kakashi flinched and opened his eyes to something familiar.

"If you take one more step forward, I'll annihilate you!" He roared. His eyes narrowed, a faint red glow accompanied them, and he bared his teeth. He held Kakashi to his chest, the man barely responding to the movement or the pressure that was being put on his chest.

Naruto's grip on the man loosened. He was wasting too much of his strength just yelling at this man. There was no way… There was no way Naruto could do anything. He felt helpless, powerless. He held a life in his hands and he couldn't protect it. Kakashi was going to die.

Iruka smiled and mockingly took two steps forward, becoming just over an arm's length away from the boy and his sensei. Naruto glared but didn't move. "You really want to kill me Naruto, your very own Academy teacher?" He shook his finger sarcastically. "Tsk tsk, Kakashi taught you better than that, boy." Naruto clenched his fists and blinked away a tear. "Now, Kakashi I know you're still with us. Do tell me why the world's renowned Copy Ninja managed to screw himself over like this, I'd love to know." He put his hands on his hips and leaned forward, eyeing the man curiously.

Kakashi turned to look at him, his eyes were unfocused and he swallowed. "It's because you're Iruka." He simply said. "I don't want to lose anyone." He sighed heavily and shivered, sending a tingling sensation down the back of Naruto's neck. Kakashi closed his eyes and weakly laid his head on Naruto's chest. "I'm sorry Naruto." He coughed violently, soaking his mask with blood. He still had a tight grip on Naruto's arm, which had found it's way to Kakashi's lap. The boy squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"_Please, Kakashi-sensei, just hold on a little longer. Please." _Naruto prayed his strength to return to him. If he had no other choice, he would have to kill Iruka. He would want it that way anyway. There's no way Iruka would want to live like that the rest of his life. He'd rather die. Naruto knew that. But there was no strength. Naruto sat there, helpless. The cloth he was using to try and slow the bleeding was completely soaked in blood, useless. Just like him.

Iruka laughed. "So pathetic. You are so pathetic!" His laugh grew into an angry rage. "Leaf Shinobi Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan killed by one of his own. _Pathetic!_" He yelled angrily. "There is more to this," He looked around the room as if he suddenly suspected another presence. "There's no way in hell it's this easy."

Suddenly he charged forward, blade extended. He took Naruto by surprise, having no time to react and move. He closed his eyes and screamed as the blade aimed for Kakashi's life. "No!"

_Clang!_

_Snap!_

"What the…"

Naruto's heart was on steroids as he opened his eyes to find two more figures in his vision. Kakashi shuddered and curled into himself and for a tense moment, Naruto thought that his sensei had been stabbed again, but when he looked up and at the figures, his heart skipped a beat.

The blade, that aimed for Kakashi's throat had been blocked, mere inches from its target. A man familiar to Naruto stood before the two, arm extended with its own blade, blocking the attack. He breathed heavily, his eyes narrowed. He was trembling with anger and annoyance.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto stammered, he was shaking. "Shikamaru, please." He glanced toward Kakashi and choked back tears. Kakashi laid barely conscious in his arms, he was hardly able to keep his grip on Naruto's arm. His breaths were short and tiring, it was taking too much effort for him to even breathe. His eyes were unfocused, glazed over, staring right through Naruto.

The relief was short lived as Shikamaru shoved the blade and the man with it, backwards into the wall farthest from the door with such angered force that it took Iruka by surprise. He slammed into the wall with a loud 'oomph'! and fell to the floor. Shikamaru's fist clenched his blade tightly as he aimed to throw it at Iruka but Naruto stopped him.

"Shikamaru! Stop, that's Iruka-sensei. For real." His voice shook but he spoke loud enough for him to hear. "Don't kill him if you don't have to."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. "He attacked you, Naruto. That's not Iruka."

"Yes it is!" He argued.

"How are you sure, Naruto?" He lowered his arm a little.

"Because Kakashi-sensei... he..." Naruto swallowed his own words.

Shikamaru stiffened and turned around, a pained look of horror on his face as he realized what was before his eyes. He gritted his teeth and knelt down next to the two of them, grabbing Kakashi's wrist. "Oh God, Naruto." He said heavily. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Sakura, please. Please come help us!" He said harshly, causing Naruto to look up at him. His friend swallowed and took a deep breath. "Hang on Kakashi, can you hear me?"

Kakashi didn't respond, his gaze fixed on the boy holding him. So many things were going through his mind. So many feelings, all surprisingly except pain. Didn't he just get stabbed? Why? Oh yeah… he did get stabbed. He was going numb and the pain was starting to go away. Even the nagging pain in his stomach was mostly non-existent now. He wondered why? His vision was starting to go but he could still see Naruto. The boy was talking to someone but no sound came from his mouth. This confused Kakashi but at the same time he didn't really care. Blackness surrounded him and engulfed him comfortingly and he counted a few familiar feelings. Love, comfort… peace. "_As long as Naruto is safe…"_

Sakura, catching the attention of Naruto, was over standing next to an unconscious Iruka, examining him before she hastily made her way to where the others were. A quick realization of what was going on and her eyes grew wide with panic. She rushed over to the Jounin's side and wasted no time applying medical ninjutsu in the wound. She also shook her head, and tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh God..." Shikamaru's voice was rough with familiarity of the scene and his stomach turned in knots as he remembered Asuma's death. He bit back a wave of nausea and dared not glance up to Naruto. The horror of witnessing another of his friends losing a sensei would be enough to bring Shikamaru to his knees. "Kakashi no... How could this happen?" Rage overpowered the sickening feeling in his stomach and he pounded his fist on the ground. "This isn't supposed to happen. It's not supposed to be like this!"

"No, no please." Naruto whispered, unable to find his voice. He knew it from the beginning. He knew that he couldn't... but he still denied it. "Don't tell me…"

Shikamaru placed Kakashi's arm down to his side and stood back, his eyes closed. He bit his lip. The Jounin's breaths grew short and painful with each passing second and Naruto clutched him against his chest with all of his remaining strength. "Kakashi-sensei please don't die. Please." There was nothing that could be done. Sakura's chakra couldn't heal a fatal wound, even as she pushed herself beyond her own limits, Shikamaru pulled her back and into a hug as she went into a speechless shock.

"Don't stop Sakura!" Naruto shouted. "Save him, please!" Tears clouded his vision and he shook his head. "No…" Why did Kakashi do it? Why did he let himself take it like this? There had to be more... something Naruto was missing. No. It was clear as day. All of this was Naruto's fault. Kakashi wanted to protect him, Kakashi would give his life to protect him, but what could he do? Nothing. He was useless! He was powerless and he let this happen. He let Kakahsi...

Kakashi grew limp in Naruto's arms, the hand that had held on to the boy for so long fell to his side with a deafening thud. His breaths grew short and raspy, slower and slower as the young boy gathered him up in his arms. The shaking ceased, and his eyes began to slowly cloud over. Naruto's hand shook as he placed it on Kakashi's chest, feeling it slow to a crawl with the rest of the world. The ragged breaths that escaped the man's throat ceased, and very soon after, his heart gave up. Shikamaru and Sakura could only look on as Kakashi could no longer fight, relaxing completely in Naruto's arms, as if he were simply sleeping. The only sound in the room was Naruto's silent sobs as he clutched the man to his chest and Sakura's faint weeping in Shikamaru's arms.

Kakashi was dead.

_Someone was laughing._


End file.
